Princess Worthy of Love
by Blackroses191191
Summary: Sadie Amanda Malfoy is in a precarious position. The world she lives in is on the brink of a civil war and she will have to choose between her family and freedom. OC/FW
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to all! New story yay! This should be a good ride (hopefully!) Would love to hear from all of you! The Next chapter should be out around the 28th! By the way anyone wanting to beta read this please get in touch!_

**Chapter one - The Two Families. **

The four members of the Malfoy family stood together in silence. Lord Lucius Malfoy, the head of the family, was standing proudly. His platinum blonde hair glinted in the bright sun. His prominent cheekbones and thin long nose made him look every bit the aristocrat. He glanced around and looked down his nose at those nearby him, a slight sneer of disgust on his face. His wife Narcissa was standing next to him, looking as beautiful as ever. His son Draco was standing beside her. The three of them only had a small amount of emotion on their faces as they regarded the others on the Platform, making them look harsh when compared to the other families surrounding them.

The fourth member of the family was Sadie Amanda, and she was currently watching people, a look of contentment on her face. She was enjoying watching other families say goodbye to each other on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sadie would have enjoyed walking through the Muggle part of the station. She longed to see the Muggles going about their own lives. However, her family was one of the few who Apparated straight to the Platform, and therefore she had so far not been lucky enough to be granted this wish .

As Sadie looked around, she could see the Muggle families regarding the platform with awe. Even Sadie had to admit that the sight of the glorious scarlet steam engine was awe-inspiring, and she had grown up in Malfoy Manor. The Muggles always had the same frightened look on their faces, as though someone was going to attack them and they would be completely defenceless. Sadie could not help but sympathise with them knowing that they must think that they were crazy to believe in magic.

The half-blood families on the whole looked a lot more comfortable and at home, however Sadie could tell that they didn't feel as though they belonged as completely as the Malfoys did. The Malfoys were a pure-blooded family and so the children had always known that they would be attending Hogwarts, which was one of the best schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. They also were used to using magic or seeing magic used everywhere. Neither of the Malfoy children would have the first clue about living in the Muggle world, a fact that Lucius would pompously proclaim.

The families around them seemed to be waiting for the Malfoy's to move or hug, just to show some kind of emotion. The wait however would be in vain. The people who had seen this family before had noticed that the only member to show emotion was the dark eyed young lady.

"Sadie, Draco" Lucius addressed both of his children. Although most people believed that he favoured his son as he was spoilt rotten, the family knew that Sadie was very much the favourite, despite her Hogwarts House. With his daughter, he only wanted her to be happy - not that he would admit that to anyone. "I hope you both have a good year." The tone of his voice did not betray the fact that he was upset to see his baby daughter leave him once more, especially as this was her last year at Hogwarts. "Draco, I will see you at Christmas ." His stern voice left no room for argument and Sadie could not hold back a smirk. Draco understood the order and nodded his head in response.

"Sadie." Lucius' voice softened so slightly that no one other than Sadie would have been able to notice. "I will send your Christmas presents to you. Hopefully you will get them in time." Sadie nodded her head and wished momentarily that she could hug her father, like she had the night before. As her father inclined his head to both of his children Narcissa was busy saying her goodbyes to her son. Sadie had long ago gotten over the fact that her mother barely registered her existence so she wasn't particularly bothered when she only looked coldly at Sadie. There were no hugs or kisses, just a few briefly exchanged parting words. Though Sadie had not even received that from her Mother.

Draco looked at Sadie with sympathy in his grey eyes. Sadie, who was more than used to this behaviour, shrugged it off. "So it is just us." She announced, attempting to dispel the awkward moment between them. She forced a smile onto her face. There was silence for a moment before her younger brother spoke.

"Actually, I can see my friends." he informed her "I'd better go." Draco placed his hands in his pockets and Sadie knew that he was feeling awkward about leaving her standing alone on the busy platform.

"It's fine." she told him truthfully. They went through this every year. He acknowledged the statement with a nod of his head and started to walk away.

When he was about ten feet away he turned and spoke to her once more. "I will ask Professor Snape to go easy on your detentions." Draco told her jokingly a teasing smirk on his face. In truth, they were the only detentions she received.

Once her younger brother had disappeared into the crowd Sadie started looking for a loud mass of redheads. It did not take long to find them.

Sadie approached the family of red-heads cautiously. Due to the fact the Weasley's were accompanied by Harry Potter although she could see they had a few Auror's with them she knew there would most likely be some others dotted around the area. The –Boy-Who-Lived was once again in danger as the Dark Lord had been resurrected, not that the Ministry of Magic would admit it, if Dumbledore knew anything though he would not let Harry Potter out of an Auror's sight.

When Sadie saw Harry enveloped in a hug by Mrs Weasely, she could not help but smile, which softened her harsh features. Mrs Weasley was a plump woman with slightly untameable hair. She looked like every mother should, a smile was almost always on her face and her eyes were deep pools of kindness.

As Sadie moved closer she noticed that Fred and George were already being scolded by their mother, who had yet to let go of Harry, most likely warning them not to get into trouble and to actually study or she would be the one causing trouble. Sadie stopped levitating her heavy trunk, and the noise of it hitting the ground was enough to grab Mrs Weasley's attention. The lecture stopped and Sadie was enveloped in a warm hug. Sadie looked at the twins over their Mother's shoulder a look of 'you owe me' on her face. The Twins smiled and walked off hoping to avoid another lecture before their departure.

It worried Sadie slightly that the Weasley family was so different from the Malfoy family. When she was married and had children she wanted a family like this, a family that was not worried to show exactly how much they loved their children, rather than the stiffness that the Malfoy's showed in public.

"Now Mandy how are you?" Mrs Weasley asked Sadie while she was lost in her thoughts. She shook her head to clear them, pasting a smile on her face once more.

"I am well thank you Mrs Weasley. I hope you enjoyed filling your children's stomachs during the holidays as much as they enjoyed eating it!" Sadie said knowing from experience that Mrs Weasley loved to feed everyone.

Molly Weasley looked at the girl before her closely. Sadie's eyes glittered like hematite, and Molly noticed that some of her fringe had escaped the clip that usually held it back and was now tickling her cheekbone. The young lady before her looked well fed and happy, if a little melancholy which was expected when someone leaves their family for any length of time.

"Now Mandy, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Molly?" Sadie laughed loudly, causing many people around them to look at her, there was something about the Weasleys that just made her want to smile. Sadie was saved from answering the question by a tapping on her shoulder. Sadie grinned instantly knowing exactly who it was and turned around.

"Mandy!" the two girls in front of her said in unison. Hermione carried on speaking while Sadie was busy hugging Ginny. "How have you been? I am sorry I didn't reply to your letters, I was worried our owls could be tracked" When Hermione stopped talking to breathe Ginny addressed the blonde, moving away slightly so Hermione could hug Sadie also.

"How was your holiday?" Ginny paused for a moment and Hermione opened her mouth ready to start speaking once more, Ginny however was not going to let that happen, after all it had been six weeks since the pair had spoken to her. Growing up in a house with six older brothers came in useful sometimes, either with learning hexes or learning to speak over others. "You should sit with us on the train." Ginny stated not even bothering to ask if Sadie wanted to. Hermione finding a gap in the conversation started speaking once more.

"That Ginny is a wonderful idea, it will give us time to really catch up." Sadie shook her head at their antics, even though she was two years older than Hermione and another year older than Ginny they were each other's confidents and conversationalists when a female opinion was needed.

"Fine I will sit with both of you on the train." Here Sadie paused and allowed the girls a moment to celebrate before continuing. "Under the condition you tell Fred and George." The celebrations stopped as quickly as they had started and the girl's eyes widened in horror, after all the twins were known to get revenge. Sadie smirked she had a feeling they would not mind too much.

"Tell Fred and George what?" Sadie grinned hearing the twin's voices from behind her. It had been too long since she had last seen her best friends after all it was not like she was allowed to visit them often during the summer, if at all officially. This summer she had only seen them once and it was about five weeks ago, the visit was short, it was simply them explaining that they could not see her for the rest of summer due to the situation and that they wouldn't be able to write either. Sadie hadn't believed that they couldn't write, she believed they had just said that to have an excuse for the lack of writing.

"Hey Fred, George. How have you been?" Sadie politely inquired, while she had been growing up her mother had trained her to be the perfect pureblood , she remembered the majority of her lessons and continued to follow them without any thought. With people she did not like she did not listen to the reply she just nodded along with a polite smile on her face, everyone in the pureblood circles did that, it was just the way things were done. It was after Sadie mastered these lessons that Narcissa stop acknowledging her, it had taken many years of tears before she realised that there was no way crying was going to make her mother start noticing her again.

"We are good" they said together identical smiles on their faces. Sadie grinned back, and opened her mouth about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Mandy is sitting with us on the train." The pair of girls said as quickly as humanly possible, Fred and George's eyes narrowed on them, this was not acceptable in their eyes. Hermione crossed her arms, making Sadie notice the Prefect badge for the first time. Ginny just looked at her brothers, not at all intimidated. After all she lived with them. The twins looked back towards Sadie without saying anything and the girls disappeared into the crowd.

"You said you would sit with us!" they complained. Sadie looked at the pair apologies written on her face. She ran her hand through her hair and decided to speak.

"I am sorry but-" Sadie's apology was interrupted by Fred.

"Princess it's ok." The momentary sad look on his face was quickly masked by a smile and she was not even sure that there had been a sad look there. She smiled at him for using her nickname, she had not heard it from him in a long time. In truth it had annoyed her when she was younger, but she had come to miss it over the past two years.

"You are just allowing us to cause more trouble on the train." George stated taking the attention off Fred a mischievous smile graced his face. Sadie smiled and levitated her trunk once more and got on to the train. She did not know why but she felt slightly down, George's statement not making her feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

_On the 28th as promised (only just though). A shoutout to Chicagoman58512 and Starlight-__ for favouriting already! Also to Paper Grenade for adding me to your alerts. Last shout out to Luxraylover for reviewing - maybe this chapter will help you come to a decision. Would love to hear from you all and I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested message me/review!  
_

**Chapter two - The Journey. **

Sadie boarded the train glad to be out of the smoke, which she hadn't realised, but had been permeating her clothing. Hermione and Ginny hadn't returned for her and so she started walking up the train looking for her group of friends. The crowded corridor was difficult to navigate everyone had their luggage with them and were all looking for a compartment. After a few minutes of struggling Sadie gave in pushed her trunk to the side and stood beside it waiting for the main rush to be over.

Once it was over Sadie slowly made her way down the crowded train. She saw reuniting friends, tentative first years making their first friends or nervously looking around compartments they were sharing with older siblings.

Sadie heard Ginny before she saw her, her laughter filling the air. She moved towards the sound, the group seemed to be in the final compartment on the train. A dark haired Ravenclaw pushed past her a smirk on her face, her black hair the complete opposite of her own platinum blonde. All Sadie could think of was that she was glad that she had waited for the rush to be over. She would never have made it this far in the craze which had been occurring earlier.

Sadie peaked into the compartment and was surprised at who was present. Ginny was there accompanied by Harry Potter, who Sadie never felt comfortable around due to her family's hatred of him, and Neville Longbottom. In the corner there was someone reading the Quibbler which Sadie could not help but smile about. Despite the unconventional articles Sadie always read it regardless. She often found it had articles that were helpful for Ancient Runes. When Sadie moved even closer she noticed that Neville had the plant 'Mimbulus Mimbultonia', Sadie shivered, she had not liked that particular plant since she was three.

She had been running away from her dad who was chasing her like a simpleton who he would usually frown upon, they were both laughing loudly. Sadie thought for a moment and remembered pretending to cast a spell at her Dad with her fake wand. She had slipped on the polished floor and jammed her wand into the plant there in an attempt to keep upright. Stinksap had covered her from head to toe, her favourite dress after that always held the distinct aroma that was now assaulting her senses. Needless to say she had never worn the dress again.

"Sorry" she heard mumbled in the distinct voice of Neville Longbottom, Sadie knew one day he could be a great wizard, if only he had the confidence in himself.

Sadie made her way into the compartment and noticed the Stinksap had already been vanished, she took the empty seat next to Neville and smiled across at Ginny. It was at this point that Sadie looked closely at the girl reading this month's edition of the Quibbler upside down. "Hi" Sadie said in an attempt to get the girls attention. Her hair was straggly, dirty blonde, and waist length. Her eyebrows matched Sadie's hair colour and were hardly noticeable on her pale skin. Her protuberant eyes only added to her odd appearance. Her eyes gave her a permanently surprised look and her wand was stashed behind her ear for safekeeping. Sadie knew if she did that her Father would have a long lecture for her to listen to, at the end of which she would end up having to agree with his point of view anyway. It was much easier to do as he asked the first time.

"Hello." Her voice like her appearance was wispy. "I don't know who you are." Sadie smiled at the statement. The protuberant eyes seemed to be looking through her. This just added to her quirkiness.

"Sadie Malfoy." The girl frowned slightly looking at her Gryffindor robes. "Call me Mandy, all my friends do." The girl nodded her head and looked at Ginny, it seemed Ginny had mentioned her to this eccentric young lady.

"I am Luna Lovegood." Sadie smiled at her succinct reply, it seemed this girl was not what she seemed, after all she was a Ravenclaw and they were known for their insight and intelligence, though at first glance this girl appeared flighty and incompetent.

After the awkward introduction, chatting seemed to start throughout the compartment once more. Sadie took a fiction book out of her leather messenger bag, she had been attempting to finish this book all summer. Sadie knew that Ginny would talk to her later when Hermione joined them, most likely. Harry was uneasy around her, not that she blamed him. After the food trolley, or the sweet trolley if we are being completely honest had been past Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. Sadie looked up and smiled at them but said nothing.

Ron appeared to be exhausted and he collapsed on the nearest available seat, saw the pile of Chocolate Frogs and immediately started to assist in demolishing the pile. While the other three Gryffindor's were busy trading cards. Hermione instantly started talking about the Prefects meeting, as much as Sadie enjoyed her company she believed that Hermione really needed to sort out her priorities. "There are two fifth year prefects from each house." Sadie rolled her eyes, it had always been that way. Every year there was one male and one female prefect per house. Hermione went on to confirm this referring back to Hogwarts: A History, Sadie sighed and attempted to block out the voice by reading her book once more. But Ron interrupted the rant Hermione was on the verge of doing.

"Guess who the Slytherin Prefect is?" Ron who by this point had finished the remaining chocolate frogs had leant back and placed his hands behind his head looking terribly relaxed, he was more gangly that the year before, but Sadie had a feeling that he would soon be just as tall and muscular as his twin brothers.

"Malfoy." Sadie cringed, she already knew the answer after all that was all her brother had spoken about since he received his letter, how he was going to make the 'Golden trio' pay, something Sadie had only endured to keep their relationship as it was.

"Course" Ron confirmed, and Sadie could not help but cringe at the lack of grammar, and manners, his mouth was full of chocolate and Sadie had to look away. Sadie went back to her book in an attempt to stave off boredom at this conversation. Hermione started complaining about Pansy Parkinson and Sadie's hands clenched around the book she was holding. Sadie had been driven up the wall by Miss Parkinson this summer, she had been visiting every day. All because Draco had decided it would be a good idea to take her to the Yule Ball. Now she thought she was going to be the next lady Malfoy and all Sadie wanted to do was throw her at a wall or through one, it didn't matter which.

"Who are the Hufflepuff prefects?" Harry asked quickly defusing the situation, he knew Hermione could complain about Parkinson for hours, add Sadie to that the pair would never stop.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott." Here she paused and looked around the compartment noticing that even Sadie was listening albeit reluctantly. "And Anthony Goldstien and Padma Patil are the ones for Ravenclaw." Sadie zoned out and watched the group interact. Luna was buried in her magazine, but Sadie was watching Hermione and Ron closely. She could not help but notice how well suited they were for each other. Ron would calm Hermione and she would increase his seriousness. She smile at the thought and decided if she had to make a bet on a couple that would end up happily married she would pick those two. For the rest of the journey Sadie read despite the promise of catching up, the girls had simply forgotten about her. She wasn't bothered, they had until at least Christmas to catch up.

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station she quickly located Fred and George and completed her final journey to Hogwarts with them. She looked up at the beautiful castle and could not help that it took her breath away. Hogwarts was a sight to behold. Fred and George were already discussing what pranks they were going to pull and on who. Sadie rolled her eyes, it should be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3

_A shout out to Luxraylover and Bastian Beastly for reviewing, this should answer your questions about her a shoutout to Writers Block 420 and Mikikitty for adding this story to your fave's! Reviews are appreciated.  
_

_Hope you all enjoy this one!  
_

**Chapter Three - The Sorting Hat.**

The Entrance Hall was heaving, full of people pushing and shoving. She held onto Fred's hand in an attempt to not be separated from him and George. Sadie couldn't help but admire his build, while being dragged behind him. It wasn't something she had noticed before. His shoulders looked slightly wider than his twin's. She frowned in thought, wondering why she was admiring Fred.

Part way across the Entrance Hall she spotted Lee Jordan, the familiar dreadlocks and his grin making her wave excitedly, grabbing hold of his hand when they were close enough so they didn't lose him. After all finding him in the Great Hall would be next to impossible. A few seconds later she was elbowed in the kidney immediately a scowl made its way onto her face.

When the group of four finally pushed their way into the familiar Great Hall, a smile graced Sadie's face once more. The four house tables were rapidly filling. The ceiling was a starless backdrop, which reflected the sky that could be seen from the large windows down the sides of the halls. Numerous candles floated above each of the tables, each in small groups, casting a glow on the people below them. Many of the students were shouting across the room making the Great Hall a thunderous place to be. The noise continued increasing as more people entered, everyone trying to be heard over everyone else. Sadie was glad for the noise, having been in Malfoy Manor for the majority of the summer, the lack of noise causing her to believe she was going deaf.

Sadie took a seat facing the Slytherin table flanked on either side by Fred and George, Lee Jordan was sitting opposite her, explaining to her favourite twins exactly why Lee had left his pet tarantula at home. During this explanation she glanced at the teachers table to see who the new teacher was this year. She had overheard a conversation her father was having about Dumbledore, he had been having trouble recruiting another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Unfortunately for Sadie she glanced a Professor in vivid pink before she turned her attention back to her friends.

Sadie had known from just the colour of the outfit that it was Delores Umbridge. Although they had never been introduced to Professor Umbridge, Sadie knew that she was liked by her mother and was therefore immediately disliked by her daughter. A person did not have to know that Umbridge was a Slytherin to know that she was not as sweet as she wanted to appear. The three males that were surrounding her feel completely silent and so Sadie knew that something was happening. "What's wrong?" she inquired concerned.

"Hagrid isn't back yet." Fred whispered into her ear morosely. The movement caused a shiver to run down her back, something she had not been expecting. She glanced at him frowning. That hadn't happened since her fifth year.

"From where?" the twins shrugged their shoulders in unison and she glanced at Lee to see if he had a response. He shook his head and she frowned. Before they managed to pick up a new line of conversation the hall fell silent. The first years filed into the Great Hall looks of awe on each of their faces. Once they had lined up before the teachers table they all looked slightly nervous and some even looked confused, no doubt older sibling had been telling them lies. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of the stool and stood back. Everyone watched the Sorting Hat waiting with baited breath for this year's song. After a few tense moments, a rip opened close to the hat's brim, much like a mouth would, after a tense second the Hat burst into song:

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of this noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some-day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the other pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship's fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gyrffindor 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name.'

Said Hufflepuff 'I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When they first came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw,

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been untied

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I am for,

But, this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to spit you

I still worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the Sorting now begin.

Once the sorting hat fell silent applause broke out throughout the hall, murmuring also erupted people discussing the Sorting Hat's meaning. Attempting to understand exactly what it was saying. She heard some Gryffindor's muttering about not becoming friends with the slimy Slytherin's and Sadie just rolled her eyes. Her group then started to play a game that they had done every year since their own sorting, guessing the houses that the terrified first years were about to enter. Sadie was particularly bad at it, she tended to know the Slytherin's, more from being acquainted with their families than reading their facial expressions, the Hufflepuff's were always the ones that were visibly trembling but other than that Sadie never had an idea. In truth she had given up on this excuse for a game, years previously.

The Sorting took significantly less time than usual, the clever parents either knowing that Voldemort was back, or believed the rumours that Dumbledore was becoming senile in his old age, deciding to home-school their children, or moving abroad. Once the sorting was finished the Headmaster stood up from where he was sitting in the center of the teacher's table. "To our newcomer's, Welcome." Here he opened his arms wide, Sadie could not help but think that Professor Dumbledore just looked like he wanted a huge group hug, the thought brought a smile to Sadie's lips. There was a warm welcoming smile on his face, well as far as she could tell. "To our old hand's welcome back." Sadie looked around the hall, interested in what everyone else was doing.

Her eyes were drawn to her brother sitting between his goons once more. She rolled her eyes, sure he lived up to their father's expectation but sometimes she was embarrassed to admit she was related to him. Not that the relation could be denied, anyone with a pair of eyes would know. Sadie attempted to distance herself from him, from all the Malfoy's by being called by her middle name while in Hogwarts. Something everyone in Gryffindor encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Gillian2892 thank you for reviewing you made my day. Shoutouts to Gillian2892, RabelFlag101, ShatterMyHeart710 and SlytherinAmbel for adding this story to your alerts! I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Hope to hear from you. Sorry this is late, I had an interview yesterday. _

_Enjoy!_

**PART FOUR - The Feast**

As the sorting slowly progressed Sadie's mind wondered. It was her final year. It had not hit her until now. This was the last sorting ceremony that she would see. She was one of the oldest in the school. It had been six whole years since she was standing at the front of the Great Hall as a terrified first year, with the pressure of becoming a Slytherin on her shoulders. Now here she was almost ready to graduate, a full year of NEWT studies then she would be finished. It shouldn't be too difficult.

Her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, lingering there for a few minutes. A few of them sneered at her, others raised a solitary eyebrow. She was the invisible Gryffindor. She was daddy's little girl, Draco Malfoy's favourite sister so the Slytherins through self-preservation tended to ignore her. There were sometimes a few moments where she was caught in the cross fire between her friends and the Slytherins but those instances were few and far between.

Sadie had zoned out for so long the feast had appeared before her, without her noticing. She smelt the food and immediately started picking some food and placing it on her plate. She looked up and saw Lee looking at her intently. She glanced around awkwardly and noticed the twins were giving her the same look. "Yes?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. Fred and Lee continued looking at her with an expectant look, George glanced at the Professor's table, this glance was enough to inform Sadie exactly what they wanted. They wanted some information on the newest Professor and Sadie was the most likely to know out of all of them, after all her Father was on the board of Governors.

"Fine." She irritably stated, giving into the peer pressure the group was placing on her. "The vision in pink is called Delores Umbridge." Sadie leant over the table slightly so Lee could hear what she was saying without others nearby over hearing. Sadie was extremely accurate in her description, Delores Umbridge was an eyesore in pink. She had a baby pink Alice band in her curly mouse-brown hair. The Alice band matched her knitted cardigan which she wore over her robes. She had a toad like appearance with a complimentary pair of bulging eyes.

"She is the Undersecretary for Minister Fudge. I don't really know much else about her other than the fact that my Father does not like conducting business with her. He does not like her very much." All three males in the conversation laughed, Lucius Malfoy not liking someone due to how they conducted themselves was common, but not within the circles Umbridge would be traversing.

Sadie ate in silence, basking in the noise that was surrounding her. The boisterousness encircling her was such a change from her family meals at home. They were always formal affairs, she glanced over at the Slytherin table and did not know whether to feel jealous of them or not. After all they were all eating with impeccable manners, something which Sadie was used to, trained to do it practically from birth, on the other hand they looked jaded, eyes glazed over, occasional glances at each other and some muted conversation. The Gryffindor table though lacking manners was always amusing, and entertaining. There was always lots of conversation, whether it is important discussions or arguments about which Quidditch team was going to win the league this year, Sadie did not really follow Quidditch but she knew enough to know that the Chudley Cannons would not be winning.

By the end of the feast Sadie was stuffed, Professor Dumbledore stood once more, and made his way to the podium. Many of the students were drowsy and thinking of the four poster beds that were awaiting them. "Now we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a moment of attention for the start of term notices."

Here he paused and Sadie glanced at the pair of trouble makers flanking her sides, she leant her head on Fred's shoulder. The entire room was silent, the occasional noise of students shifting in their seats reaching their ears. "The first years ought to note that the forest within the grounds is out of bounds to all students – a few of our older student's ought to know by now too." Sadie chucked noiselessly. She glanced at George noting his proud smirk, she had a feeling that Fred would have a matching smirk. Sadie rolled her eyes, before giving her attention back to Dumbledore. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door." Sadie exchanged an amused glance with Lee knowing nobody would be stupid enough to go and check what was allowed, in case they actually had something that they were not allowed, if they didn't know that they weren't allowed them then they could plead ignorance.

"We also have two changes in staffing this year" Sadie frowned, she thought fixedly for a few moments before working out what the changes were. "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical creature lessons." A quick glance around the room and Sadie noticed the sighs of relief from those that took that particular lesson. "We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Polite yet enthusiastic applause broke out around the room. Once the clapping had finished Dumbledore spoke once more, "Try-outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place…" Dumbledore stopped, looking at Professor Umbridge enquiringly. Due to the fact she was not much taller standing that she was when sitting, nobody really understood why the headmaster had stopped talking.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. "hem, hem." It was at that point that the students realised that she was going to make a speech. Clearly she did not know how things were done at Hogwarts. Though Dumbledore was at first taken aback he sat down and looked pointedly at Professor Umbridge, this was a silent signal to the rest of the school to give her their attention.

"Thank you Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, she had a voice that was slightly grating, Sadie had no idea just how grating it would become in the coming months, "for those kind words of welcome." Sadie looked at Umbridge with a raised eyebrow, they were not exactly warm words. The twins and Lee both looked at Sadie during that moment and shivered. She was doing one of the Malfoy looks, and in those few moments it made them remember exactly who she was related too. Professor Umbridge's voice was high pitched and a little girly, she cleared her throat once more, most of the room shivering in hatred of that sound already. "It is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say," she smiled revealing pointed yellowing teeth, "and to see so many happy faces looking up at me." The students glanced around incredulously trying to accuse those who were smiling with glares. However nobody managed to find one. "I am looking forward to getting to you all, I am sure we will all be good friends." Sadie exchanged a look of disbelief with Lee, and could hear Fred and George attempting to whisper over her.

"When that happens, Voldie will tell Harry that he loves him!" Sadie snorted with laughter and the few people sitting nearby threw her looks of incredulity. She glanced at George shaking her head at the pair.

Umbridge cleared her throat once more, and as soon as she had started talking Sadie realised that the words that were being said were rehearsed, the change from the girlish front to a business like tone. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born, may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest they be lost forever. The treasure trove of magic knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge at this point bowed towards her colleagues, Sadie just raised her eyebrows, she couldn't help but notice the sarcasm within the compliment Umbridge was attempting to project. "Every Headmaster and Headmisstress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that Is as it should be, for without progress is stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation," it was at this point Sadie decided to zone out. Sadie had by now summarised what Umbridge was saying, the Ministry of Magic was interfering with Hogwarts, something that in her Father's opinion would be a good thing.

After a while of Sadie staring into space thoughtlessly, she was poked just below the rib by Fred. She turned to him this action jolting her back to the present, she noticed the loud voices and this made her realise everyone was leaving. Sadie was relieved to discover it was finally time she could sleep. Sadie was very much ready to go to bed and begin her year, being Mandy once more was a relief. Her friends did not ask her what Umbridge had said, the knowing looks that was passed between them was enough.


End file.
